1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a truck designed to support equipment or a vehicle, or a set of materials and designed to travel easily in any direction.
2. Description of Pertinent Information
Devices currently available for lifting, tilting, and displacing materials and other equipment to be worked on have serious disadvantages. One such device is U.S. Pat. No. 1,341,621, which relates to a truck comprising a subframe that can be adjusted by its two side members. The side members are attached by a non-adjustable cross member. The ability to adjust the support surfaces and the side members is restricted by the clearances of apertures into to which stop pins are inserted.
French Pat. No. 2,158,577 relates to a moveable bench or ramp comprising side members having blocks which can be adjusted by placing pins in various openings in the device.
German Pat. No. 3,200 relates to a device having two telescopic side members attached to two rigid cross members. Again, the adjustment in the length and the width of the support surfaces attached to the telescopic members of the cross members is accomplished by fitting various pins in a plurality of apertures in the device.
All of these devices do not permit a stable or precise adjustment of the guiding, positioning, and supporting of the equipment to be supported by these devices. Thus, there is a need for a device providing precise and reliable adjustment of its height, its length, and its position so as to precisely adjust the length, height, and position of the materials supported by the device.